


Day 248 - The morning after (the night before) (2/2)

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [248]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Boys Kissing, Finally, Humor, Love, M/M, Orgasm, Shower Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Sherlock never drinks.</b>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 248 - The morning after (the night before) (2/2)

Sherlock never drinks. Like most people who managed to overcome an addiction he avoids other addictive substances. Doesn’t mean he can’t get drunk.

On insomnia. On deductions. On adrenaline. On endorphins. 

Right now he is blissfully floating on the latter while hot water drums on his head and the moist heat of John’s mouth is closed around his cock.

He digs his fingers into John’s scalp (hair too short to grip properly) and groans.

Suddenly he needs to feel John’s body close to his own, needs to kiss the breath away from John and so he pulls until John stumbles onto his feet and almost falls against Sherlock.

Sherlock shoves his tongue into John’s mouth and wraps his hand around both their erections at the same time. John makes a sobbing noise and Sherlock swallows it greedily, as he swallows all the following noises.

He has been on the edge for so long that his orgasm is breathtaking and he is so blissed out he almost misses John’s.

***

“I have to go and talk to Lestrade. Go back to bed. When I return we can go out for something to eat. You don’t get any alcohol though. Maybe afterwards you want to finish what you started yesterday?”

John pulls him in for a kiss.

“Mmh. I love you, you cunning bastard.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'drunk'.  
> This is the follow-up to yesterday's story! :)


End file.
